Don't Touch My Brother
by Rebel277
Summary: Prompt: Some sleazy guy at a bar keeps hitting on Sam but he won't take no for an answer. He does something shitty and releases the monster that is Dean! Scared/Puppy-Eyed/Hurt!Sam and Overprotective!Dean. Season 1


**Title:** Don't Touch My Brother

 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural

 **Characters:** Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Summary:** Prompt: Some sleazy guy at a bar keeps hitting on Sam but he won't take no for an answer. He does something shitty and releases the monster that is Dean! Scared/Puppy-Eyed/Hurt!Sam and Overprotective!Dean. Season 1

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warnings:** Mentions of Rape, Almost Rape

 **Word count: 2,214**

Overall the hunt went really well. They got away with minor cuts and bruises and Dean declared that they deserved a night out. Their motel was payed for one more night so they went to the nearest bar, ordering two beers at the bar. Dean gazed at the women who were swaying on the dance floor, easily catching eyes with some of the cuties. Sam made a slightly surprised yet distressed noise, making Dean peek over.

A older man, probably around John's age, was making weird faces at Sam. He was whispering soft flatteries which Sam vehemently denied. When the younger brother shifted uncomfortably again, Dean noticed the older man's hand on Sam's thigh. He immediately bursted out into teasing laughter. Sam took that chance to jerk away and glare at Dean, absentmindedly brushing off his thigh.

"I'm glad you find my discomfort so amusing!"

"I really do enjoy it, Sammy. Go on, give him some lovin'!" Dean snorted again and Sam rolled his eyes exasperated with his older brother.

"Your ridiculous," he took a swing of his beer, ignoring the eyes that followed his movements.

"No, I just know how to have fun. You should try it, you might like it," Dean winked, hopping off his seat and heading toward a blonde women that showed off way to much skin and basically raped his big brother with her eyes. Sam sighed and finished his beer, gazing across the bar, wincing as the old man was still looking at him.

Sam stood and made his way to the pool table, trying to shake off the bad feeling forming in his gut. He watched a few rounds and bet with others, winning and losing some money before heading back to the bar. Dean, it seemed, was having a tongue battle with the blonde and Sam faked gagged. Before he could order a beer, the bartender pushed one over to Sam.

"It's been paid for," He said, winking at the younger male, nodding to a corner booth.

Sam blinked in shock but other accepted it, taking a big gulp, looking to the booth. That same old man was staring at him, rolling around his whiskey. The bad feeling pained Sam's stomach or maybe it was something else. He took a weak sip of beer and could barely swallow it as a huge wave of dizziness washed over him. The room was swimming and looked like a swirl of color. Sam's head pounded and a lethargic feeling made his legs wobble. A firm hand grabbed his elbow, a voice unfamiliar but reassuring in his ear.

"I'm just gonna take him home now," the voice muttered. It wasn't Dean, where was Dean?

Sam weakly tried to push himself away but couldn't find the energy to do so. He was half walked/half dragged out into the cool night air. Sam blearily looked to where he was going but it just made his head hurt so he closed his eyes. The hand led his way and suddenly, Sam was pressed against a wall of some sort. Warning bells went off in his head, making the drugged young man fight for dominance. From the little he could make out, it was the alleyway behind the bar.

"So pretty, your so preeetttyy!" A voice cooed in his ear. A big hand gently combed through Sam's hair and squeezed the juncture of Sam's neck.

"W-Wait-" Sam moaned, trying to regain control of his body but he was too tired. "D-Don't-"

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Baby Boy!"

"No...'alls...b't De'n..." Sam muttered groggily. He was idly aware of his jacket being removed and them his first layer of plaid.

"Don't worry, you won't be thinking about Dean when I'm done with ya," the older man's breath smelled of whisky and smoke. His hands pushed up Sam's white shirt, splaying all over the younger man's chest and stomach. "Ohhh your so beautiful!"

"St...op...st-stop!" Sam felt tears well in his eyes as he realized he wasn't able to defend himself. Sam's limbs wouldn't respond to his brain and his brain felt fuzzed out. "Pl...'se..."

The older man smacked Sam roughly in the face before caressing the skin. "I don't like punishing you but I will!"

"Pl'se D'n...De'n! H...elp..."

 **SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Ever since he was little, Dean has always known when Sam needed him. It was his Samdar and it helped him keep his baby brother safe. Right now, it was blaring in his head that something wasn't right with his Sammy. Reluctantly pulling his mouth away from the blondes, Dean looked around the bar in search for his gigantor brother and felt a spike of worry when he didn't see Sam. Without so much as a goodbye, Dean jumped up from his seat and headed straight to the bar counter. The bartender was drying off a glass and glanced at Dean.

"Can I get you something?"

"You know the guy I was with, tall with brown locks of hair?"

"Yeah," the bartender nodded. "You dad took him home."

"My dad?" Dean asked, hand falling to his gun hidden in his back jeans.

"Yeah, older man payed for the kids beer before having to take him home. Kid seemed wasted and he barely touched the second one."

Dread filled Dean as he realized the men he teased Sam about also wasn't in the bar. He took off toward the doors, shoving people aside and yelling his brothers name,

"SAM? SAMMY WHERE ARE YOU? C'MON SAM, ANSWER ME!"

Dean ran to the Impala to check if Sam was waiting there; he wasn't. He went back to the front of the bar and looked around the immediate area. Maybe Dean was overreacting, maybe Sam was just in the bathroom...but his Samdar was never wrong! Something bad was happening to his baby brother but he couldn't find him anywhere. Dean snapped his phone open and called Sam's contact, affectionately named Bitch. It rung further down the road to an alley and Dean jogged over, relief in his voice.

"There you are, I was worried sick-" The sight would haunt him forever. Sam, his baby brother, the only light in his dark, meaningless life, was laying back against the wall, tears pouring down his bright hazel eyes. He looked more bruised then Dean remembered and on top of him was the old man from the bar. Sam's shirt was pushed up to under his chin, red markings of "love bites" or hickeys trailed along the usually smooth skin. The man's hand was down Sam's pants, groping the drugged boy's junk. And through it all, Sam's hands were still pushing weakly on the old man's shoulders, mouthing out pleas for it to stop. Never in his life had Dean felt the muderous type of rage he did in that moment.

With three long strides he grabbed the man roughly by the back of his coat and slammed him on the wall opposite of Sam. The old man winced and gazed into the burning fires that were Dean's eyes. The 26 year old man drew his fist back and punched the old man, repeating it over and over again. Sam's soft sobs echoed behind him, fueling his anger and he started kicking as well. Blood spurted everywhere but Dean ignored it, viciously abusing the man that dared touch his baby brother.

"You _fucking_ asshole! You goddamn piece of SHIT! How _DARE_ you think you could _TOUCH_ my brother and get away with it?! Your DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? **DEAD**!" Dean's knuckles ached and he could feel his strength start to detour but the man was still smiling. Like getting beat into a pulp was a good thing. He didn't even look ashamed that he had drugged and tried raping an innocent man. Sammy was _INNOCENT_! Dean punched the old man hard, relishing the in crunch of bone. The man went limp and Dean threw him to the ground, aiming a last kick in the ribs.

Dean let out a few ragged breaths before turning to his brother. Sam was curled in a small ball, wide, terrified eyes staring up at Dean. The older brother dropped to his knees and felt his own eyes watering with tears at the sad sight. Sam flinched away from Dean, his weirdly dilated eyes, shivers and horrible hand-eye coordination confirming that Sam had indeed been drugged.

"Sammy, its Dean, it's ok," Dean cooed softly, slowly raising his hands and offering them to Sam.

"D'en?"

"Yeah Sam, its Dean. I'm here baby bro," Sam immediately grabbed at Dean's hands, the older pulling the younger into his arms, shushing the sobbing. "I'm here, it's ok, I'm here Sammy."

"'new yo'd come!" Sam cried, burrowing his nose in the warm leather of Dean's jacket. Dean shushed him again, hands trailing down Sam's back to his pants.

"Let me help you, Sammy. I'm gonna pull these up and button them ok?" Sam's breath hitched and Dean gently rubbed his back. "I'm not going to hurt you, baby bro. Let me help you, ok? Trust me?"

Sam nodded weakly, head falling to rest on Dean's shoulder as he was too weak to hold it up on his own. Dean quickly pulled up Sam's pants, buttoning it and zipping the zipper. He leaned Sam back on the wall and gently rubbed over the bites, trying to soothe the irritated skin before pulling down Sam's shirt. He grabbed Sam's forgotten shirts and shrugged off his own jacket, placing it around his baby brother's shoulders.

"There ya go, Sammy. C'mon, lets get you home, ok?"

"'Kay."

Dean heaved him up, being the support Sam needed and took him to the Impala and helping Sam into it. He debated in his head before reaching into the dashboard pocket and getting out a sharpie.

"I'll be right back, Sammy. Promise." Sam whimpered but otherwise let Dean go.

The older Winchester jogged back to the alleyway, flipping over the dirty man. Just seeing him made Dean fall back into an angered rage but he reigned it in for Sam's sake. He cleared the man's forehead of sweat, dirt and blood, using the sharpie to right RAPIST among his brow. He opened his phone much gentler now and called the police, telling them of a rapist on the side of The Bar Destination and how he almost raped his brother. Before they could ask anymore questions he ditched the phone and the man, making his way back to the impala. Making sure Sam was ok, he started driving away just as the red and blue lights arrived at the scene.

The ride back to the hotel, was quiet. Sam was still suffering side effects of the drugs, head lolling to the side, bumping against the window. Dean carefully maneuvered Sam so he was laying his head on Dean's thigh, arm wrapping g around Sammy's shoulder comfortingly. Sam nuzzled Dean, bringing tears back to the older mans eyes. How could someone want to hurt Sam like that? How could anyone be that cruel? He practically raised this kid and someone tried-Dean couldn't even think of it. He wished he shot the man when he had the chance.

Dean parked near his room and quietly woke up Sam. He was sweating and let out a small groan of displeasure but let Dean ease him out of the car and onto a hotel bed. When he felt his shoes getting tugged off, panic seized his heart and he weakly started kicking.

"Sammy, Sammy, easy...easy. It's ok, it's just me," Dean soothed, reaching up to run his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam calmed and met his brothers worried gaze. "I just want you comfortable, Sammy...Can you change yourself?"

Sam nodded weakly and quickly stripped, pulling on his sweats and one of Dean's sweatshirts lying around. When Dean turned he brushed away the tears and smiled shakily at Sam. He tucked his younger brother in, fixing the clothes where Sam was too tired to continue and went to the bathroom to wet a small hand towel. He placed it along Sam's forehead and brushed back the long locks of hair.

"I don't know what type of drug he gave you but your just gonna have to wait it out. If it doesn't get better, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Sam whined low in his throat but made no further protests. Dean checked in Sam very hour, never straying far from Sam's side. His little brother started improving longer as the night wore on, sometimes getting night terrors or fever dreams. Dean can tell he was reliving his almost rape and it broke his heart every time Sam cried out for him. Over the course of the hours, Sam reverted to calling Dean, De, and gazing at him with pitiful puppy eyes. He threw up a couple times as well, his body trying to clear the drug from his system. Every step of the way, dean was there nursing his baby back to health, openly showing how much this ordeal scared him. When Sam could finally stand in his own and wasn't as shaky, Dean grabbed him in a big hug, calming down the still terrified hitch in Sam's breath.

"I'm here, Sammy. I'm always gonna be here. De's gotcha little bro. _Always_."


End file.
